The disclosure relates to distributed computing among servers in a computer system in order to improve processing performance.
Companies which administer customer loyalty programs can receive any number of queries related to use of a customer's loyalty account. Typically, the queries are received electronically by a company's computer system which is connected to a payment processing network infrastructure or other electronic communication means. The volume of queries can vary according to the time of day and time of year. For example, in the days before a Federal holiday such as Memorial Day, Independence Day, Thanksgiving Day, or Christmas, the volume of queries for customer loyalty accounts can substantially increase compared to other times of the year at supermarkets for the purchase of food items. Query volumes which exceed computing capacity create slower loyalty program processing and increased transaction times. Moreover, known loyalty programs are not tailored to individual customer needs, interests, and habits.